One skilled in the art will realize that numerous signal transmission technologies using a variety of signal types and transmission media exist. Of considerable interest and use over several decades has been optical signal transmission, which permits the use of electromagnetic radiation to carry a signal through an optical media, such as fiber optic cables. The use of optical signals present great advantages over other types of signals, such as electrical signals, including speed of transmission. A disadvantage of optical signals, however, has been the difficulty in directly processing those signals. The processing of an optical signal, such as may be necessary for switching or other purposes, has typically required a conversion of an optical signal to an electronic signal, which may then be processed using well known electrical circuit components such as diodes. The conversion of an optical signal to an electrical signal, followed by the conversion of the processed electrical signal to an optical signal in some circumstances, introduces time delays, additional complexity, and the potential for failure and error in signal transmission and processing.